As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may, be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems are equipped with 10 gigabit Ethernet host system network interfaces, but oftentimes an end user will desire to use such an information handling system in a 1 gigabit environment having physical interfaces (e.g., incompatible form factors) incompatible with the 10 gigabit host system network interface. Existing solutions to overcome this problem may be costly. For example, one solution is to use expensive converters (e.g., small form-factor pluggable to base-T type converters).